Tall Doll Tale
by SaiyukiSucker
Summary: AU!Allen Walker is trying to find the secret to fusing dolls with Innocence. But when a friend of Allen's sends him a 'project in progress', Allen may have to put his work on hold.
1. Returning Home

**A/N: **_Hello everyone! It feels like it's been forever since I've written anything for D. Gray-man so I plan to fix that. Yes I am still working on my other fics, I just haven't been inspired to write anything for them so I've decided to not waste my creative juices and just make another fic! This story is set in the present day so I hope no one gets confused by anything! Hope you like it!_

**P.S.:** _This story_ IS _set in present day time. This story _WILL _be yaoi in later chapters. And this story _IS_ un-beta'd._

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN D GRAY MAN!

* * *

><p><em>Pale white<em>

_Cold and alone_

_A kiss from the crisp wind_

_Eyes open_

_The innocence begin_

**Tall Doll Tale:**_Chapter One-Returning Home_

Allen Walker had once long ago decided to devote his life to only that of doll making. He had decided that personal relationships were nothing more than a bother. It was true that he did have a few close friends, but anything other than that was a big no-no. It only distracted him from his real goal, to prove to the government that 'Innocence' would be a productive use for society. Even if using Innocence was illegal, Allen would work hard to get to this goal.

"Bloody hell."

But for now all the 23 year old wanted to do was sleep. He had just come back to California from Japan and was feeling tired and a headache coming on. The second Allen reached his home he threw his luggage on the ground and collapse on the floor. He lived in his workplace. It was a self-owned doll shop in the front and his home was further in the back past a couple of doors. He hadn't sleep in _three days_ and it felt like heaven to finally be off of his feet. The young male rolled over so that he was on his back and looked up at the ceiling, only to be met with a pair of grey eyes. Allen's heart skipped a beat in fright for a moment before sitting up and turning to face the person.

"Welcome back, Master."

"I'm home, Lala."

Allen reached up and patted the young girl's head. Her long, blonde locks of hair could not be felt under Allen's glove. Allen grinned at the young girl and gave her a silent nod of approval when she stood up and began to pick up his forgotten luggage. Allen looked down at her bare feet and made note that he needed to buy her a new pair of shoes. Before she disappeared into the back of the shop, she turned to face Allen once more.

"Guzol-san is in his room sleeping. It seems he has come back down with another cold since the last time we talked over the phone."

"I will check on him later. Thank you Lala."

"It is my duty, Master."

With that, Lala turned and walked deeper into the shop and into their home. Allen sighed and ran a gloved hand through his snow white hair. Guzol was the first doll he had ever used innocence with and he had ruined it. Guzol was extremely weak and got sick very often. Unlike Lala, however, he did not require all the tools that the average person would need. He did not need food, nor did he require comfort (for he never felt pain), and he did not require bathing.

Allen still made him do it of course.

But even if those parts had failed, the older doll still needed rest. He slept most of his life away, even if he needed it Allen still thought it was too much. The doll also had the side effect of quickly aging. By this time he should have only been two years older than Lala, but he was 65. Allen had always regretted not fusing the innocence properly, because Guzol would never get the chance to taste, touch, or smell.

He was never given three of the five senses.

Guzol had never noticed his handicap, and even when Allen told him he simply did not care. He explained to Allen that he would just try to be of use in any way possible. Allen smiled to himself at the thought and stood up. He stretched his arms above his head and headed toward the back of the shop and into his home. The young male traveled until he reached the kitchen and saw Lala feeding Guzol a bowl of soup while taking spoonfuls for herself. Lala smiled when Guzol complemented her food. Even though she knew he couldn't taste it, she felt proud to hear him say so. Allen cleared his throat and Lala flinched a bit.

"I'm going out for a bit."

"Would you like for me to accompany you, Master?"

"No, you stay here with Guzol. I won't be gone long. See you later."

With that the young male set out to make a little trip around the block.

-OO-

There was only one floral shop in this small town. It was 'Lee's Flowers' and always had a lovely sent of honey to it for even those just passing by. Allen made sure that this would be his first stop. While one his way, however, he did get stopped by a few people.

"Allen, the doll you made my daughter was absolutely gorgeous! She loves it so much and won't leave it from her sight for a second!"

"I'm happy to hear that."

In truth, Allen could give less a damn about what people thought of his cheap imitations. If it were up to him he would just devote all of his time researching and trying to better his projects on the works of dolls and Innocence, but he did need the money. Allen forced his usual smile and chatted with the older woman for a short while before excusing himself, stating he had a previous engagement. The woman released him with understanding and they went their separate ways. Allen threw a few waves and smiles to others as he made his way to the floral shop and found that it was quite busy when he got there. Allen waited until the small crowd was gone before approaching the shop. He looked around and took a deep breath, adoring the smell of honey that passed through his nostrils.

"Allen! You're back! Welcome home!"

Allen let a smile grace his lips when the arms of his young Chinese friend wrapped themselves around his neck. Allen wrapped his own arms around the other's waist and picked her up to twirl her once in a circle. One her feet touched the ground again and released Allen and began asking him questions about his journey.

"Well I went to visit Master Takashi, and before I left he told me he would send me something to help further my research."

"What is it?"

"I don't know actually, but whatever it is, it's probably going to be the most useful thing I've ever needed."

:Why do you say that?"

"Because Master Takashi is an absolute genius! He wouldn't send me junk, Lenalee. He's not that type of guy."

Lenalee nodded, her long black pigtails bobbing with the movement. She began to remove the pale, white apron she had around her waist when suddenly a flash of pain hit her face and she almost fell to her knees, Allen caught her before the impact. Allen lifted her and helped her walk to the front desk before sitting her on top of the checkout counter. Allen knelt down on one knee and gently grabbed Lenalee's foot. Her family had a history of weak legs. It started with pain in the feet, which then escalated to trouble walking, and then one day you woke up and couldn't move anything below the waist. It had already happened to her brother, he was wheelchair bound since he was eight and had always thought of it as a negative, until he met Allen. Allen had given him words of strength and wisdom, even though Allen was only twelve when they met.

"Allen?"

Allen looked up at Lenalee and stood up from his position. He felt a bit embarrassed from having been caught spacing out. Allen helped Lenalee down from the counter, holding onto her hand for a few lingering moments to make sure the girl was no longer feeling pain. Allen released her hand and stepped away, still a bit wary about the girl's physical state.

"Remember to tell me what's in the package when it arrives, okay?"

"Yes, of course."

Lenalee passed off a bright smile and set her apron on the counter she had previously sat on. She walked behind the counter to collect two watering cans and held one in front of Allen.

"You know the rules. You visit, you help."

Allen chuckled an took the can from the girl and began watering the plants around him. The warm feeling of the shop made Allen extremely comfortable. Even if only for a short while, coming here always set Allen in a good mood. The feeling of being lost in a field of flowers and being surrounded by the pleasurable smell of honey made him, somewhat, forget all his worries. A short giggle from Lenalee brought Allen from his trace and he looked in the direction of the girl. She was at the checkout counter talking with another girl who looked to be in her high school years. She had dyed purple hair, dark skin, and a lollipop stick sticking out of her mouth. Allen felt a pang of distrust after examining her for a short while and felt great relief when the girl picked up the plant she purchased and left. Lenalee wiped her hands on her jeans and dazed into space with a goofy grin plastered on her face. Allen set his watering can down and headed for the door. He bid his goodbye to Lenalee and warned her to be careful. She responded with a cheerful goodbye and waved Allen out.

Allen sighed again. Wishing he had some sort of habit so that his irritation would go away. He didn't feel like being at home, and (no matter how much he loved the girl) he didn't feel like being with Lenalee wither. There was a tense irritation in his chest that refused to die down and it was starting to tick Allen off. Allen looked around the neighborhood and felt an odd sense of home. He hadn't lived in this town for long, he traveled with his Uncle Cross for more than half his life and was constantly moving about. But that had changed seven years ago. His uncle had told Allen that they would be staying in this town and would be staying there for as long as they both lived.

Allen soon found out that Cross was not an easy man to capture.

Not even a month later, Allen found a note in their home stating that he had been abandoned and that he was to continue living his life as he had been in that town.

That was when Allen got the idea to pursue in his dream of doll making. No matter how childish (or gay as his uncle put it) Allen was determined to open his business. That was when Allen had turned the home into his famous 'Walker-Cross Doll Shoppe'.

Allen couldn't help but let a chuckle past his lips at thinking of the past. Old memories like that always put a smile on his face.

-OO-

"I'm ho-"

"Master! There has been a terrible incident!"

Allen almost fell to the ground when Lala rushed into his arms the second he opened the door. The young doll was dripped in what smelled like wine and her hair was a mess. Behind her Guzol was standing with his handkerchief over his mouth, lightly couching into it. Allen looked Guzol over and saw that he had a few scratches on his face and that his arm looked to be out of place under his coat. Allen sighed and kneeled down to Lala's height.

"What's the problem?"

"A stranger has broken into the house! Guzol-san and I handled him of course, but we need your opinion on what to do to the body."

Allen laughed at the young girls antics and asked that he be lead to the 'scene of the crime'. Lala grabbed his hand and quickly rushed him into the house and back into the kitchen. A few glasses had been shattered on the ground (to which Lala immediately apologized for) and a broken wine bottle (that belonged to Allen, only to be had on special occasions) was laying in its own pool of spill. Allen looked to the table in the kitchen to see an older gentleman tied to a chair with his long red (with hints of gray) hair feathered all about him. Allen asked Lala to clean up the broken glass and told Guzol to go and get some rest.

"Yes master."

With that, both dolls left the room, each leaving a separate way. Allen walked over to the man and untied him, he reached under the man hair and grabbed his forehead, pushing so that the man's head jerked backward. A smirk played at the man's lips, Allen was not equally amused.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What? I ain't allowed to visit my favorite nephew?"

"_Only_ nephew, old man, _only _nephew."

"That's the kind of attitude that's not gettin' you laid."

Allen released the man and stepped back, his attention focusing on Lala who had come back to a broom and dust pan. She quickly gathered and disposed of the mess on the floor, not forgetting to mop up the spilled wine.

"So you break into my home to drink my wine and scare the pants off my dolls? Nothing is ever that simple with you, Cross. Tell me, why are you here?"

Cross threw his head back and let out a hardy laugh. He complimented his nephew on his bluntness and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and had at one, releasing a happy sigh. Allen crossed his arms over his chest, impatiently waiting for his uncle to answer him. Once the man had finished his cigarette (to which he felt it appropriate to dump his ashes on the floor) a serious aura came over him.

"Your father is in the hospital."

Allen was taken aback for a second. _That_ was not at all what he was expecting. He was expecting his uncle to (once again) be having money troubles. Something of ordinary standards. He didn't ever imagine-

"_And_ I think you should go visit him."

"Excuse me? Mind running that by me one more time?"

"Look, kid-"

"No! Absolutely not, are you mad? Better yet, are you bloody daft? Why the hell would I visit that man?"

"Because 'that man' is your _father_! He wants to see you!"

"Well that's too damn bad because I have no intention of going to see that twit."

It wasn't hard to explain. For the first six years of his life, Allen had been living a wonderful life with his mother and father. But on his sixth birthday Allen's father had given him to his uncle to be taken care of and had left with Allen's other uncle, Neah Walker. Cross told Allen (when he thought the kid would be old enough to understand) that Mana and Neah were lovers and that Mana and Allen's mother were no longer going to be together. He told the young boy that his father did not want to take him with them on their journey out of the country, with no real explanation after that. For years Allen felt heartbroken that his father would leave him and not even utter a 'goodbye' while doing so. But later Allen just stopped caring about the man and decided it was no use crying over. If his father didn't want him, fine, he didn't want any contact with _him_. For the past 17 years Allen had been doing a pretty swell job of that.

"Come on, kid. He _dying_. It's the least you could do."

"He _abandoned_ me, Cross. He didn't want me. Why should I give a bloody fuck about what that man wants?"

"Because he loves you."

Allen balled his hands up by his side to resist the urge to haul out and punch his uncle right there. Lala had long since reentered the room and was standing at a protective, yet appropriate distance from Allen. She nor Guzol had ever seen Allen this anger before, plus the bonus of the three never talking about what 'family' was so Lala was a bit confused about the mention of 'father'.

"Get out."

"Kid just-"

"Get _out_."

"Allen, you're going to regret not seeing him if he dies. Don't do this to yourself."

"I will never regret this."

With that Cross stood up from his seat and left the room. Lala offered to walk the man to the door and he did reply, just moved out of the way for her to do so. Lala excused herself from Allen's side and rushed to catch up with Cross. Leaving the room with a cold and tense silence.

-OO-

"_Papa? Who is Marian?"_

_A young man turned to smile at his son. He had tired eyes, and a forced smile on his lips. He hooked his hands under his son's arms and lifted him up. The young boy looked at his father confused and switched to look at his mother who was standing off to the side with a hand over her face. The young boy reached up to grip at his father's shirt and regain the man's attention._

"_Allen, Marian is your uncle."_

"_No, Neah my uncle."_

"_Marian is your _other_uncle Allen. I have two brothers."_

_Allen's father held up two fingers to prove his point. Allen looked down at his own hands and stared in wonder. Allen then noted that he _still _didn't like looking at the red hand that he had, so he put that one down. Allen looked back up at his father, who had dropped his smile and had turned to look at his mother. Allen looked over at her too. Her long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes always made Allen want to look more like her than his father. In Allen's opinion, she was the most beautiful woman in the world (not that he knew that many women to make it a fact). Allen yelped when his father shifted Allen to place him in his other arm, so Allen's back was now to his mother. Allen was about to complain about the change when his father cut him off-_

"_You're going to be living with your Uncle Marian from now on Allen. He's really nice and I know you'll like him."_

"_Why can't I live with mama and papa?"_

_Allen's voice was shaky. Even for only being six years old, he knew what being 'left behind' was and knew that at this moment his father had just told him that his mother and father were going to leave him behind. A few tears fell from Allen's large, gray eyes. He felt his father pull him in closer and felt the tears come at a faster pace. Then Allen felt another person join in the hug from behind him, he knew it was mother from first touch. Allen felt cheated. They were leaving him and still hugging him as if they loved him? How unfair!_

"_Allen, I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me we could always stay together! If I hadn't have hurt you we could be a great family! I'm so sorry!"_

_Allen had gotten a little confused as to what his mother was talking about within her sudden outburst. Allen didn't remember his mother ever hurting him. What did she mean?_

"_Now Klaud, you know that's not the only reason. Don't confuse him."_

_Allen was already way past confused. He wanted answers, and he wanted them right now! Just as Allen was about to open his mouth to say something, a harsh knock from the front door interrupted him. Klaud wiped at her eyes and excused herself to go open the door. Allen wiped at his own eyes and pouted. He wanted to know about what was going on too._

"_Mana! Neah and Marian are here!"_

_Allen felt a smile creep upon his lips at the mention of his uncle, maybe _he_ would explain what was going on to him! Allen's smile dropped when his father had walked over to the front door, however. He saw a tall man with long red hair, smoking a cigarette. The man had a bandage covering half of his face and he wore a black trench coat, blocking all other access to seeing his clothes underneath. Allen didn't like the look of this man, he was scary. _

"_Allen, say hi to Neah and Marian."_

"_Hi Neah…."_

_Allen's voice was small, he didn't want to talk to the other man. Allen's father scolded him and told his to once again say hello to Marian. Allen wiggled in his father's arms, asking to be put down. Mana rolled his eyes and released his son, only to have the young boy hide behind his legs. Neah released a loud laugh and told the couple 'Boys will be boys, eh?', making the parents let out awkward laughs. There was a heavy silence that took over the room after that. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking off the clock on the wall close by. _

"_Well, if your done playing around I'll take the kid and you guys can be on your way."_

_Everyone stiffened at Marian's choice of speech. Mana reluctantly pulled Allen away from himself and handed the young boy to Marian. Allen kicked around and Marian made no sign of being bothered by it. Mana walked over to Klaud and kissed her cheek. Both of them hugged each other in a way the friends would if they were saying goodbye. Neah also hugged Klaud and said nothing to Allen. Both men turned their backs to the young, screaming boy and left. Allen's throat was getting horse from screaming for his father to come back._

"_Papa! Don't leave me! Come back! PAPA!"_

_Klaud walked over to Marian and kissed his cheek, then told Allen she loved him and kissed his forehead. Allen reached out and grabbed his mother's hair, trying to make sure she wouldn't leave him as well. Klaud griped Allen's wrist tightly and told him to let her go. Allen did so reluctantly and Klaud left the house as well, not looking back. Allen was starting to get tired from all the crying he was doing, and the motion of Marian bouncing him in his arms reminded him of his father doing the same when he was a small baby. Allen unwillingly fell asleep in Marian's arms, willing his parents would be there when he woke up._

-OO-

Allen should have expected Lala to some up to him and ask questions after Cross had left. Allen was in the bedroom Guzol and Lala shared, giving Guzol a checkup. Guzol sat on the bed, while Lala and Allen sat in stools at the foot of the bed. Lala had been giving Allen a hard stare ever since she had come into the room. Allen took the stethoscope he had from his ears and away from Guzol's chest and looked back at the young girl.

"Yes?"

"What is 'father'?"

Allen rolled his eyes at the girl and put the stethoscope back in his ears and pressed it back to Guzol's chest.

"Deep breath, good. And father is not a 'what' but a 'who'. Another deep breath Guzol, this time hold it for three seconds and the release."

"Alright then, 'who' is father?"

"Father is not just one person, father is many people."

"There are multiple 'fathers'? That does not make sense."

"Alright Guzol, you can redress. And Lala, it's not like that. For humans, a father is half of the person who created us. 'Mothers' are the other half. They….have sex and if both are fertile and do not use protection they create a 'child'."

Allen felt a bit embarrassed explaining what sex and life were to Lala, considering her age. To a doll maker, a doll is as old as the time you spent starting to create them, until the time they 'die'. Allen had only created Lala eight years ago, fusing her with Innocence only a short three years ago. Allen had began creating Guzol 13 years ago, he hadn't completed the doll until the year before he started Lala.

"Lala, there are some books on my shelf that talk about it in better detail. Stop hounding Master for information."

Allen and Lala both stirred slightly from Guzol's sudden outburst, for the doll rarely talked. Guzol coughed a few times and moved his blankets over his shoulder to shield him from the cold. Allen silently thanked Guzol and stood up to leave. Lala scrabbled over to the bookshelf in the room to find the book. Allen always loved the fact that the young girl loved to acquire new information, but it was sometimes a hassle. Allen left the two to their privacy, closing the door behind him as he left and headed to the shop. He wanted to distract himself from the mess he had encountered today.

-OO-

By the time Allen had rushed himself to bed (so he would pass out on the floor) it had been around five in the morning and unfortunately he was awakened at approximately 20 minutes after he had put himself to bed. Lala had been yelling in his face about something he couldn't understand and Allen shoved the young girl away from him.

"_What?_"

"Master, you have a package to sign for."

Allen groaned and forced himself out of the bed. He stomped down the hall to go to the front of the shop. There he saw two young men dressed in one piece suits, each looking irritated. They both sported caps that had their mail service printed on them. Both men sighed in relief when they saw Allen coming out with Lala rushing behind him.

"Yes?"

"We have a package here, for an, Allen Waler?"

"You mean Walker?"

The man who had spoken looked back at his clip board and then back to Allen.

"Yes, my bad."

"Your apologies indeed. And I am Allen Walker."

"We need to see your ID."

Allen rolled his eyes and asked that Lala go retrieve his ID from his bedroom. All three men were standing in silence for a while before one of the delivery men broke the silence.

"So is your hair naturally white, or..?"

"Trauma."

"Right, right. And the arm?"

"Same."

Again the three men were met with a now awkward silence. Each man silently wished Lala would hurry back with Allen's ID so they could get rid of the awkwardness of this event.

"Nice boxers."

Allen's face flushed lightly at the mention of his state of, _un_-dress. So he liked to sleep in his boxers, big deal. At least it wasn't the nude.

Thank God it wasn't the nude.

"Your daughters cute."

"She's not my daughter."

"Master! I found it."

Both delivery men's eyes practically flew out of their skulls at the mention of the word 'master'. They watched at Allen listened to Lala's explanation of why she could not find it. Allen nodded and turned back to the men, showing his ID and then giving it back to Lala so he had two free hands to sign for his rather large package. It looked big enough to fit a body. Hopefully it wasn't a dead body, he really hoped it wasn't a dead body.

"Here you are. I will be taking this off your hands."

Allen reached for his large package and dragged it into his home with much effort (and Lala's help). The men had left and Allen looked over the large box with curiosity. He read over the return address and saw it was from 'Takashi Sumiya'. A large smile broke through Allen's face and suddenly his tiredness disappeared and he rushed to open the package. Once he had opened the top he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What the _bloody_ hell?"

Inside of the box was a boy. Allen couldn't tell if said boy was alive or dead, but Allen really hoped it wasn't the latter. Allen stepped closer to the box and reached and unwilling hand inside. He pressed two fingers to the boys neck and felt no pulse. He withdrew his hand and tried to pretend that he had, in fact, felt a pulse. Was Tasaki mad? Sending someone a body is probably illegal, a dead one is probably off the charts of criminal record!

"Where the fuck am I?"

Allen jumped and turned around to see that the boy was awake and looking around at his surroundings. The boy had long, raven hair, pale skin, and a large mark from where his Innocence had been placed. Every doll that was fused with Innocence had markings, but Allen had never seen one like this. The young man crawled closer to the confused doll and caressed the exposed marking. The raven haired let out a surprised mewl and pushed Allen away from him.

"What the fuck are you doing? Don't just come up to me to and start touching me, freak. Now tell me where the hell I am."

"Well you are currently sitting in Master's shop here in, Cane, California. From your accent I can tell that you are from where Master Takashi is from, Japan isn't it? I would love to come visit one day. What's the food like there? Is it pretty? Do you Japanese discriminate against Master's kind?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I am Lala Walker. I am one of the dolls created by Master Allen."

Allen had completely forgotten that Lala was still in the room and jumped at the sound of the young girl's voice. The raven hair doll stood up from his place in the box (that Allen could now see was lined with cotton blanket) and brushed his backside. He had on a thin kimono covering his lower half, the top half looked like it had been taken off before he was placed in the box, and nothing else. Allen sighed and tried to register what exactly was happening at this moment. He had just received an asshole doll from his, clearly, deranged social partner and the doll clearly had no idea that any of this was going to be taking place (floating the same boat Allen was in).

"This is going to a long day."

-OO-

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for the….gift, if _that's_ what you want to call it."

"_No problem Allen. I feel that I have created something much better with this doll. He is indeed very special. And by the way, please do not turn your back on him. He gets rather, frisky on the occasion if his energy is running low and he does not have food."_

"Frisky? What do you-hello? Hello?"

Allen hung up the phone a bit irritated with the older gentleman and his lack of explanation. What did he mean by getting frisky. Well, he would find out sooner or later. At least he had a little bit of information on the doll. His name was Yuu Kanda (and he preferred that everyone called him 'Kanda'), he was 19 years old, and had a very bad temper that got even worse when he was low on energy. Allen could understand being a bit irritated with the lack of food in the system, but with how Kanda' s usual attitude was, it seemed like he would be much worse when he was hungry. Allen went into Guzol and Lala's room to get some clothing that he believed would fit Kanda, he and Guzol were about the same height. Just as he collected some clothing, the phone rang again. Allen went back to the living room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Allen, it's Lavi!_ _How've you been? Still makin' dolls I hear."_

"Yes, my good friend, that it the case. How are you? It's been, what, a year since you've last shown your face in this town?"

"_Haha, yeah you know works got me movin' 'round so much I don't know what to do with myself. But good news is they've given me a semi-permanent job back in Cane so that I can be closer to home and stop worrying so much. Pretty sweet, eh?"_

Allen chuckled at his friends choice of words. But it was nice to know that he could have another part of his past closer to him, even if it would only be for a short while. Lavi's job had him constantly moving from place to place, so much Lavi had sold most of his possessions so he would have too many things to unpack when he moved to a new home. Allen let a small smile creep to his lips. He had always harbored feelings for the young man ever since he met him way back when he first moved to Cane. Lavi had always been nice to him, but that's how he was with everyone so Allen didn't feel too particularly special.

"Well, I can't wait until you come home. I've missed you, Lavi."

"_I've missed you too man. So how are things there? Lenalee still walkin'? Did Jean ever get new skates? Is Skinn still runnin' that candy store?"_

"Things are…fine. I've just come back from traveling myself so I haven't gotten around too much. But I did visit Lenalee and she is doing fine. She's strongly showing symptoms though. But she's strong, she can get through this. And I did see Jean skating by the shop this morning with Leo, he was still wearing those same old skates. And Skinn's store _was_ open when I walked past it yesterday."

Allen got a good laugh at Lavi's reaction's toward the news. They talked for a few more minutes before Lavi announce that he had to go, and they both bid a goodbye. Allen hung up the phone and yawned before taking the clothes he had gotten for Kanda to the bath room. Allen knocked and asked for permission before entering and set the clothes on the floor inside. Allen yawned again and headed for his room to get a well deserved rest.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! I hope you like this chapter. Please review!


	2. A Bumpy Road Called Life

**A/N: **_Man, the first chapter had a lot to take in, huh? I'm aiming to make all these chapters pretty long, so it will take a while to get them up. I'm hoping that it won't take as long as this one did. But enough about me! I'm happy that you guys like Allen's rough attitude. I love it~!_

**P.S.:** _Review responses at the end of the chapter!_

**WARNING- **_Swearing, masturbation, and a little bit of fluff! (And still un-beta'd!)_

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN –MAN!

* * *

><p><em>I fell in love<em>

_You ignored my call_

_I fell again_

_And you let me fall_

_You called out to me_

_I reached out my hand_

_But only true love_

_Can save me again._

**Tall Doll Tale: **_Chapter Two-A Bumpy Road Called Life_

Lenalee woke up that next morning feeling better than usual. She did her usual routine. She took a bath, brush her teeth and hair, took her pain killers, and then headed to work. Her home was right next door to her families floral shop, and Lenalee was very grateful for it. Lenalee unlocked the front door to the shop, turning off the alarm when she got inside. She went back to the door and used a rubber stopper to keep it open. She took in a breath of fresh air and stretched her arms over her head. Lenalee had tied her hair back in on single ponytail, feeling like having a change for the day. Lenalee greeted the people that walked past the shop, telling them that later that afternoon there would be a delivery for some very beautiful tulips. The older women who passed by giggled and promised to keep it a secret, in return for having first dibs on the flowers. Lenalee gave the women a wink and promised them as they turned to walk away. Lenalee walked inside of the shop and began to water some plants.

"Tyki! Look at all the pretty plants! Buy me one, 'kay?"

"Alright, alright. Stop tugging on my clothes, you damn brat."

Lenalee turned to see a young, dark skinned girl with dyed purple hair and gothic style clothes. She was wearing purple and black, stripped socks with thick, heeled, black shoes. Her dress was purple and black with frills and lace all over. She also held an umbrella that was pink with and orange pumpkin on the top of it. The man was of equal color and wore a plan black suit and had his dark curly hair pulled into a pony-tail. He had a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips and he was looking about the shop with a obvious bored look on his face. Lenalee frowned and set her watering can down. She struggled to stand back up (because she squatted down to water the smaller plants) and walked over to the man.

"Excuse me, but you are not allowed to smoke in here."

The man turned to look at Lenalee with surprised eyes. Lenalee glared at the man, even if she was much smaller than him she would not allow that to intimidate her. The man let out a laugh and took the cigarette from his mouth, only to dump his ashes on the floor. Lenalee opened her mouth to complain but she was cut short when the man gripped her pony-tail by the base.

_Hard_.

"Listen here, _princess_. You don't run shit when I'm around, 'kay? So shut your pretty mouth or else you and this little shop of yours are going down."

Lenalee winced as the man's grip got tighter. She tried to pull back, but the hand gripped tighter and the man pulled Lenalee closer.

"Answer me, bitch."

"Tyki, that's enough. I don't feel like going home to explain to the Earl why we have to pay the police to cover up _another_ murder scene. We're Noah, not first class criminals."

Lenalee froze for a moment upon hearing the name, 'Noah'. Lenalee had heard about the Noah from her brother. They were a group of blood thirsty beasts. The used violence as a means to solve everything. They paid the police to keep their mouths shut about events that occur involving them. They used people as if they were nothing more than _dolls_. Their illegal activities stopped at nothing. They had been using the illegal substance called 'Innocence' to create super humans. They brought random civilians from the streets and force Innocence to fuse with the body, and if they heart is strong enough they live and become part of the Noah Clan.

If not, they die and are erased from society and treated as if they never existed.

Lenalee tried to make herself seem as if she didn't care, but her shaking proved Tyki wrong. He laughed and released the girl, finishing off his cigarette only to start up another. Lenalee quickly moved back away from the pair and released her hair from its pony-tail. Lenalee winced, her head was stinging from the grip Tyki had on her.

"Let's just go Tyki. There is no point in being here if your just gonna be a dick to everyone we meet."

"Shut up! I didn't want to be here anyway."

Lenalee watched with cautious eyes as the pair walked out of the door arguing with one another. Lenalee released a relieved breath. She wished this was all just a dream. She closed her eyes and sank down to the floor.

Why did things have to be this way?

-OO-

It had been a week since Allen had talked to Lavi and he was starting to get impatient. He was hoping Lavi would call him back to tell him the exact date of his arrival. Allen clicked his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest. He was acting like a teenage girl sitting by the phone waiting for her boyfriend to call her back. Allen felt disgusted with himself, although the all though of Lavi being his boyfriend was quite interesting.

"Master, your presence is requested by Kanda-sama."

Allen rolled his eyes. Even since Kanda had come here, he acted like he ran the place. He had the most horrid attitude as well. No matter what he refused to smile and it was quite annoying. On top of all that, he even used Lala as his personal messenger! He treated her like his own personal slave and it pissed Allen off.

"Here I come. Lala you know you don't have to do what he says, right? And you don't need to call him 'Kanda-sama' either."

Lala began to go on her own small rant as to why had dedicated herself to going through Kanda's every command. She insisted that it was a means of research and that _she_ was using _him_. Allen just chuckled at her antics and followed her to the kitchen. Once in the room Allen immediately scowled. Kanda was sitting at the dining table, taping is impatient fingers in a rhythmic manner. Kanda looked up at Allen and released a sigh.

"About time you got here, moyashi."

"Well _sorry _for having work to do-wait. What did you just call me?"

"Moyashi, it's the name I'm giving you."

"My name is Allen! What the hell is a 'moyashi' anyway?"

"A bean sprout."

Allen felt his blood boiling. For the first time in a long time, Allen felt like wringing someone, other than his father's, neck. Allen didn't even bother to retort. If Kanda was going to act like a child, Allen might as well act like the adult in the relationship.

Well, at least for now.

-OO-

Lenalee woke up that morning from a horrid nightmare. She woke up with a cold sweat practically dripping from her body. She had never dreamt that way before. A bloody massacre had ripped through all the people she cared about, leaving no one behind. Lenalee brought her knees to her chest. She knew it was just a dream, but what if it had actually happened? How would she handle it?

Lenalee shook the thought from her head and stood up from her bed. She walked over to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long raven hair fell out around her. Her bangs were getting quite long, almost getting to the point that they would cover her eyes. She looked at the detail of her face. She had to admit that she was pretty. She had not a blemish in sight and her small, cat shaped eyes gave off a very mature appeal.

Lenalee ran a hand through her hair. She wanted to change herself. She wanted to become stronger. After her parents died, she always leaned on her brother for support. She felt weak, it wasn't because of her family's history either. Lenalee snapped her fingers, suddenly knowing exactly what to start with first. Lenalee ran from her room and straight to the kitchen.

"Ah! Lenalee~! Look, your wonderful big brother has made breakfast! It may look a bit burnt, but I can assure you that it is perfectly edible. Look at me, a scientist, a florist, and a chef! Aren't you proud?"

Lenalee giggled and took the scissors from one of the drawers. She hugged her brother and told him that they could go out to eat for breakfast. Lenalee laughed at her brother's antics as he wheeled around the kitchen, almost bumping his wheelchair into the stove. She rushed back to her room and told him she would be ready in an hour.

-OO-

If there was one thing Allen hated, it was waking up to an uncomfortable feeling in his pants. As he was growing up he learned that there was nothing wrong with it. His uncle made it perfectly clear to him that it was part of becoming a man and that you should use it to make women happy. Allen ignored the older male's rant on sex and instead focused his questions on how to get rid of it. While his uncle was hesitant to explain, the women the older gentlemen brought home were not. They stated they would rather have a more hands on approach to the subject if it weren't for Allen's young age. At the time Allen did understand what they meant, but with time and maturity he learned.

"Damn."

Allen turned so that his back was facing the door to his bedroom. He did _not_ need anyone walking in on him, it was already embarrassing enough that he was doing this. Allen tried to think of just getting rid of the uncomfortable feeling in his lower region, rather than his past. Allen reached under his shirt first, pinching and rolling his nipples. A small squeak fell from his lips as he played with himself. Even if it was a small action, if felt extremely pleasant. He continued this action for a little while longer before going lowing to work on his original problem. Allen reached underneath the elastic of his boxer shorts and grazed his hand over his manhood.

"Ah."

It felt so good. It had been way too long since he had last needed to do this. The stress he was building up probably had something to do with it. After all, taking care of three people is not an easy task. Allen released another groan as he now wrapped his cold fingers around his heated organ. The mixtures felt amazing against his skin. Hot flesh on his cold hands, the slightly dry skin of his palm rubbing against the soft skin of his cock. It was driving him wild and he hadn't even started yet. Allen let his hand go up and down, bringing himself to a release that he needed badly. His hand jerked faster and faster as he went on, tugging and gripping harder to milk the pent up frustrations of life from his stiff cock. Allen licked his lips, he loved to talk dirty when he was doing this. He would never say these things out loud, in fear that Guzol or Lala might hear him. But in his head he had a magnificent time calling himself and his body names he had heard so many times from his Uncle Cross. It was one of Allen's favorite moments in life.

"Oh, fuck."

Allen could feel his orgasm approaching faster and faster as he rubbed harder and harder. After the boiling, heat in his stomach could last no longer, a wetness covered the palm of Allen's hand. Allen was panting a little and he raised his hand to lick it clean of his mess. It wasn't the best taste in the world, but it didn't taste terrible either. Allen placed himself back into his boxers and sat up in his bed. A slow clap made Allen turn his head to his door. There stood Kanda, leaning against the door frame, slowly clapping his hands together. Allen felt his entire face burst into flames. Was this bastard watching him the whole time?

"What a great show, moyashi."

"You were watching me the whole time? What are you? A pervert? And what the hell is a moyashi?"

Allen's voice was shaking as he spoke. It was embarrassing enough to know that Kanda was watching him pleasure himself, but calling it a 'show' as if the performance was just for him was too much for Allen to handle. Allen moved so that his feet were now on the floor in front of his bed. He placed his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands.

"It's Japanese for bean sprout. It's perfect for you. I mean, have you checked how tall you are lately? I pretty sure you're less-than-average of the average American male."

"Shut up! This height runs in my family, you dick!"

Well, that wasn't completely true. There were a few short people in his family, but not enough to say that it was a genetic.

"_Right_. So you gonna get up and make me breakfast now, or are you gonna include me in that little show in place of?"

"What do you mean in place of? And hell no! That's disgusting!"

Kanda smirked and walked inside of Allen's room. The closer he moved toward Allen, the more nervous the young doll maker got. Once Kanda was right in front of him, the doll bent down and whispered in Allen's ear.

"So my master didn't tell you?"

Kanda's breath was hot. It was tickling his ear and little bit of his neck. Allen had to admit that the action was a little arousing. Kanda's mouth moved so that it was touching Allen's ear. Before Allen could say anything, Kanda's tongue reached past his lips and ran over the shell of Allen's ear. Allen flinched at the action and reached up to push Kanda away from him. Kanda didn't budge, even though Allen had used full force to push the doll away. Kanda's lips clasped over Allen's ear lobe and sucked lightly. Allen sighed at the action and momentarily stopped pushing the raven haired away. Kanda smirked and released the appendage, he pushed Allen down on the bed and stared him in his gray eyes.

"It's so easy to take advantage of you, moyashi. I'm almost worried about you being alone in public. _Almost_."

Allen face flushed and he pushed the other off of him. Allen sat up and covered his face with the palm of his hand. How could he let something like this happen? He was such a fool for allowing the condescending asshole to take advantage of him. Allen looked over at Kanda who was staring nonchalantly at his finger nails, as if he hadn't just sexually harassed the man next to him. Allen was pissed, who the hell did this asshole think he was?

"Oh, by the way, unless you want me to fuck you then you better go fix me something to eat, moyashi."

"What the fuck? What's that supposed to mean?"

"My master created me so that I can live off of food or sex. If I have one round of sex, I can go an entire day full. If you feed me then it's like humans, I'll need to have another meal sometime throughout the day. So do you wanna get fucked or give me a meal?"

"Who said you were gonna fuck me?"

Allen smirked at Kanda's surprised face. He put this asshole in his place! He thought that just because he was a little bit stronger than Allen was that he could run everything-

"Oh? So you want to be on top? I don't mind, either way I get fed."

After this statement, Kanda raised one of his hands to his mouth and proceeded to lick his hand from wrist to the tip of his middle finger. Allen felt a shiver run down his spine and he stood up from his place on his bed and ran out of the room. He ran straight into the kitchen to prepare Kanda's breakfast. Maybe it wasn't too bad letting Kanda be an asshole in exchange for him not to have any sexual relations with Allen. Not bad at all….

-OO-

Lenalee had a large smile on her face. It had been a while since she felt so good, and she felt really lucky to have an opportunity like this come by. She was on her way to the shop and was taking her time to get there. She had to admit, their shop didn't get too much business except for on special holidays and such. It was very rare for you to see people coming to the shop to buy flowers for no reason. Except for one woman and her son. They bought flowers at the shop every single day, never missing a day. If one of them is sick, the other goes alone. They always bought the same flowers too, 16 white roses. Lenalee never asked what the reason for the flowers was, she didn't think it was necessary. Lenalee didn't realize her smile had dropped from the thought. She had never really put it to mind why they needed the flowers, and why they needed them _every _day. Lenalee tried to push the thought away and she sped up her pace. Maybe she would ask them today why they needed the flowers. Today was her starting point in changing herself, so she could do it! If she just put her mind to it she could pull this off!

"Excuse me, would you mind tellin' me where the doll shop in this town is? I heard there's only one. A friend of mine owns the store, Allen Walker. You know him?"

Lenalee turned her head around to see a young man with shoulder length hair looking back at her. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a tight black shirt, underneath a torn brown object (that looked like a blanket) wrapped around his shoulders. Lenalee's eyes widened and a few tears fell from her cheeks at the sight of the young red head smiling sheepishly at her. He had a town map in his hands, she thought it was silly considering the town was that big and you could easily find your way around the town even if it was your first time there. The young man panicked when he saw the girl start to cry and reached in his pocket for some tissues.

"You okay miss? I know I look sorta….suspicious, but I promise that I'm really a good person! I'm a new police officer in town! I protect people, not hurt them!"

Lenalee giggled and took the tissue from him. She couldn't tell which was funnier, Lavi not remembering who she was, or him going on about the hardships of being a police officer. Lenalee wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. She stood up straight and told Lavi to be quiet.

"It's me, Lenalee. Double Lee? Lee-Lee?"

"Lenalee! I couldn't recognize you with your hair so short!"

Lavi reached out and grabbed the girl by her waist and twirled her around. Lenalee was so happy to see him. They had grown up so close, it hurt to see him leave. But she put up with it, knowing it was for his dream job. As a child Lavi always said he wanted to be a police officer, saying he wanted nothing to do with his grandfather's business. Lavi's parents had abandoned him with his grandfather when he was five years old, they stated that they couldn't handle the pressure of having a genius child like him, and that it was for the greater good. As Lavi got older her realized that they just got tired of getting offers from colleges, scientists, and other people asking if Lavi could come to a seminar, or take some tests for them. His parents just wanted that part of his life gone, so they left him and fled the country. Lavi was bitter for a while, but he got over it. He wanted to reunite with them one day and sit down to have a chat. He felt bad that they had to go through that, but he was also upset that they couldn't stick it through for their only child. Lavi though being a police officer would bring him closer to them, considering his father was one when Lavi was younger.

"Lenalee?"

Lenalee stopped staring long enough to look behind her at the person who had called her name. It was the girl from the shop yesterday. The Noah! Lenalee immediately had fear in her eyes. Her knees felt weak, the good mood she had was tossed away almost as if it were a bag of trash being thrown into a dumpster.

"You, you cut your hair. It's so short now. Wh-why did you do that?"

Lenalee could have been mistaken, but the girl sounded heartbroken over the fact that Lenalee had cut her hair extremely short. It was short and spiky and Lenalee felt that she really pulled off the look, but maybe she was wrong.

"I-I'll talk to you later."

As the girl turned to leave, Lenalee couldn't miss that look of anger and despair on the girl's face. Lenalee had a bad feeling about it, but she pushed that away and turned back to her best friend. She would deal with that problem when it came up.

-OO-

"Lala, you gained weight again. I told you if you keep eating sweet things all the time it will come back to bite you."

Lala looked down at her pale feet and sniffed. She couldn't help it. When her master introduced her to sweet foods she couldn't believe anything could taste that good. She had grown up eating bland foods, thinking that those were the only tastes humans had. She knew no better until Allen had brought home some candy from a man named Skinn Boric's candy shop. She popped one of the suckers into her mouth and started to tear up at how delicious it tasted. Lala had never met Skinn before but she decided that if she were to ever meet him, she would thank him with every fiber of her body.

"….And sometime this month I'll need to tighten up the screws in your knees. They seem like they're coming loose and I want to check before anything happens. Lala, are you listening to me?"

"Ah! Sorry Master! What were you saying?"

Allen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She was probably thinking about sweet again as he spoke. It seemed like every time Allen brought up the subject of sweets, Lala just let Allen's words go in one ear and come out the other. It was frustrating, but she was a child so she couldn't help it. Allen told Lala she could leave and to send Kanda into the room.

Allen always did a monthly check up on Lala and Guzol to make sure everything was okay. He had to check up on Guzol more often than Lala for obvious reasons. Allen sometimes regretted the fact that he was so young when he created the dolls because they were lacking a bit of…._detail_ to their bodies. Allen had not given them any extra body parts to complete their 'human' look. But as he was checking up on them every day, he wondered if he had given them the parts, would they have grown? Allen noticed that the two dolls did age a bit, but other than that there was nothing to note about stages of growth. Allen ran a hand through his hair. He had to make himself remember that these two were test subjects, he could always make more.

-OO-

"Lavi! Lenalee! What are you doing here? Master didn't say you were coming over!"

Lenalee giggled as Lala wrapped her arms around Lenalee's legs and squeezed, before doing the same to Lavi. Lenalee kneeled down and asked Lala about her day. Lala went into detail about her day so far. From the second she had woken up, to the time she was currently talking to Lenalee. Lenalee and Lavi laughed at her accuracy to her day and told them their reason for being there. The three were in the middle of sharing a laugh when a yell from in the back of the shop startled them.

"Master!"

Lala was the first to run back and Lavi and Lenalee followed. They reached the room Lala said Allen was doing physicals and Lala reached for the door handle. She turned it and pushed open slowly and the door was forced closed again.

"Don't open the door!"

All three were startled by Allen's sudden commanding voice. They heard the sound of something be knocked over and a startled cry. Lala tried pushing the door open again and was met with the force of someone else holding the door closed.

"Master! What is Kanda-sama doing to you in there? Is he hurting you? Master! Let us in!"

The door opened a little and Allen stuck his head out. He cheeks were feathered with a pink blush and his hair was a little messy.

"Who the hell is 'us'? Didn't I tell you not to…oh! Lenalee! Your hair! And Lavi! You should have called! How are you two-ah!"

After Allen's sudden shriek, the door closed again, leaving the three confused once again.

-OO-

"Would you stop it! There are people out there! And I really don't feel comfortable doing this with you."

Allen whispered so that the lingering people outside the door wouldn't hear him. Allen was trying to push Kanda away from him, he just suddenly attacked him after Allen yelled out in shock after seeing the young doll naked. Not only did he have…._parts_….but he was intent on getting them into Allen one way or another. No matter who was listening or watching. Kanda kept whispering 'feed me' as he tried to remove Allen's clothing. The young white haired let out a small whimper as Kanda's tongue darted out to lick the shell of his ear. Allen moaned out when Kanda rubbed him through his black slacks. He was beginning to let his mid wonder. He felt a little strange, like he couldn't remember who was outside the door, or who was touching him. All he felt was the pleasure of having another touch him intimately.

"Can I eat now? You're not a virgin are you? Tell me moyashi, I need you right now."

Allen's body froze for a minute as he tried to take in everything at once. Did Kanda just ask him if he was a virgin? And on top of that, he was treating Allen like a damn meal! Allen flinched when Kanda pressed their lips together. Allen bit down on Kanda's bottom lip, causing Kanda to flinch and move back in return. Allen took this chance to push Kanda away and stand up. Allen fixed his clothing and untucked his oversized shirt to cover up the boner he had gotten during the rendezvous he just encountered. Allen looked over at Kanda who was glaring at him. Allen rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay now? Will you behave, _at least_ until I can make you lunch?"

Kanda clicked his tongue and nodded his head. Allen nodded his head in appreciation and opened the door. Lavi and Lenalee were being grilled by Lala for answers. Allen's face heated up when she asked about the 'strange' noises Allen was making in the room. Lavi and Lenalee let out a nervous laugh and tried to change the subject, but Lala's curiosity would not allow that. Allen cleared his throat and he shut the door behind him, leaving Kanda inside.

"Master! What happened? Are you okay? Did Kanda-sama hurt you?"

"I'm fine Lala. Calm down. Can you do me one small favor? Can you make Kanda's lunch and bring it to him?"

Lala nodded and bowed her head, then rushing off to the kitchen. Allen motioned for Lavi and Lenalee to follow him. He lead the couple into his living room. Allen smiled at the fact that if it weren't for Lala, the place would be covered in layers of dust. Allen motioned for the two to sit on the couch, while Allen took a seat on the lounge chair across from them.

There was a heavy silence for a while before Lavi spoke up.

"So, um, is this your way of coming out to us?"

"What? No! That was a misunderstanding! He's not even human!"

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged looks before turning back to Allen. Allen ran a hand through his hair and the silence came back.

"I'm not in a relationship with him, or anyone for that matter. He's a doll that I'm taking care of and he gets his energy from sex or food. He was hungry so he just attacked me. And while we're on the subject, _this _is me coming out to you."

Lenalee and Lavi laughed and Allen couldn't help but let a smile creep it's way to his face. He could tell that this was their way of accepting him. He knew that they would have accepted him no matter if they were in this situation or not. That's the kind of people they were. Best friends until the _very_ end.

"I sort of knew. I mean every time we would hang out, I sort of got the feeling that you liked Lavi with the way you were staring at him. I might have been wrong about that part, but I was half way there."

Allen's face immediately flushed. Had he really been that obvious? Well of course he had since they were talking about it right at this moment. He hoped to whatever god was up there that Lavi hadn't noticed as well-

"Really? I never noticed it. But I was always confused. One day he would seem gay and the next he was wooing women with ease. I wanted to think I was right but I just couldn't get solid proof."

Allen inwardly sighed in relief. Maybe it was because Lenalee was a woman, and women seemed to have that sort of situation reading ability. Lavi and Lenalee started to go back and forth, sharing stories about the times they doubted Allen's heterosexuality.

"Yeah, I remember this one time in high school when Allen stayed over at my place and he _refused_ to share my bed with me. He was all embarrassed and was like, 'I only want to do that when I'm with the person that I love!' He was so cute and innocent back then."

Allen smiled to himself, thinking back on how he had past up the only opportunity to ever even _sleep_ in the same room as the person he loved. He was truly an idiot back then.

-OO-

"I'm sorry. He won't come. I told you he wouldn't, but when have you ever listen to me, huh?"

"Thank you Marian. You worked hard. Thank you for…. trying."

Marian Cross winced at the sound of his brother's struggling voice. The doctors called him to give him an update and they said he was going to be okay. But he needed to be hospitalized until he was completely fine. Marian sighed and he heard his brother's even breaths turn into light pants. He was pushing himself extra hard over this. All he wanted to do was to see his son again, and he couldn't even have that. He never really had the things he really wanted growing up, so he didn't know why he thought things would be different now.

"Marian. Tell Klaud. To speak to him. Maybe then he'll….change his mind."

Marian nodded, knowing all well that his brother could not see it over the phone. It was so difficult to speak to him when he was like this. All broken and bashed up. Nothing like his usual self. Marian hung up the phone and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

How the hell was he suppose to convince the source of Allen's genetic stubbornness to talk to the boy?

-OO-

"Can I ask you something?"

Allen looked up from his book at Kanda. They were in Allen's room, Kanda on the bed and Allen sitting on a chair over by the door. Allen set the book down on his lap, inviting Kanda to speak freely.

"What happened to your arm?"

'It was a trauma."

"Not like that dumbass. I mean what's the back story? Ever since I first saw it, it's been bothering me. I'm not saying you're a freak or anything, but it just makes me want to know what possibly could have happened that cause it to look like-"

"My mother did this to me."

**A/N:** _Finally! It is done! You all really have the band UVERworld to thank for me getting this finished. Without them I probably wouldn't have finished this chapter. In case you didn't notice (which I don't know how you couldn't have) LAVI IS HERE! And Kanda starts to get a little OOC towards the end of this chapter here but, it's okay. Yuu-chan will be back to normal next chapter! Also, what's up with Tyki being such a dick? And is Rhode being a little...hostile towards Lenalee's new 'dew? Oh I'm so excited for the next chapter~!_

**_Responses: _**

**blackirishawk: **_Yes he is. I mean we can't expect Kanda to start being nice can we?_

**.missing: **_It will be both later on. I want both Yullen and AreKan fans to be happy~ (It's also for my own pleasure hehe)_

**Believe It Forever: **_Thank you! I hope you found this chapter interesting as well!_

**Felnore: **_I really get sick of Allen like a complete (sorry for my language) bitch all the time. I just think he needs to man up and take the lead for once! Also, thank you so much~_

**P.S. **_P__lease review!_


	3. A Mother's Love

**A/N: **_Wow! Last chapter had an array of different emotions didn't it? We had Tyki being a bitch, Kanda being a rapist, and even Lavi being super-special-awesome! (10 points to anyone that gets that reference) Anyway, thank you to all the lovely people who have added this story to their favorites and decided that it was worth keeping up with! Also, very sorry for the late update. I was having writers block for the last bit of the chapter, so I hope that it's good!_

**P.S.: **_Review responses at the end of the chapter!_

**WARNING-**_More swearing, some sappiness, and _ALSO FLASHBACKS ARE IN ITALICS!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN –MAN!

_Kiss me, I can't wait_

_Love me before I'm done_

_Hold me before it's over_

_Save me before it's too late_

**Tall Doll Tale: **_Chapter Three-A Mother's Love_

Allen was finding that with the more people you live with, the less privacy you get. Sure his house and his shop were all very large, it could easily fit a family of twenty, but it just seemed that even with his small number of five (including himself) that it was already crowded. At least once every five minutes, _someone _came bursting into his work room about a complaint with someone else or about something. Allen didn't want to feel like he regretted letting Lavi stay with him until he found his own place, but things were getting a bit out of hand. But in all, the main person who had been the cause of all of Allen's stress was-

"Master, Kanda-sama ran away! Well, I should say he walked out of the shop all by himself! Didn't you say we weren't allowed to do that?"

Allen groaned and stood up from his desk. He had been _trying_ to make some more dolls to display in the shop, but obviously that had to wait. Allen went to the coat closet to get his jacket only to find that it was gone. Lala explained that Kanda had taken it when he left on his own. Allen tried not to release a frustrated growl, but it didn't end up so great. Allen told her to tell Lavi he was leaving and headed out the door.

Allen sort of forgot how nice the fresh morning air was before anyone was opening up shops or taking loved one's on strolls to the park. It was quiet and the air was a little moist. Allen smiled to himself and shoved his hands into his pockets. He clicked his tongue when he realized he had forgotten his gloves. He hated to have his arm stick out like a sore thumb. It was embarrassing and a bit aggravating when people pitied him before even asking what happened. The same thing happened with the scar on his face, only less frequent because his bangs covered most of it. Allen could still remember last week when Kanda had asked him about his arm. The question was still burning in his mind.

'_What happened to your arm?'_

Allen balled his hands up into fists. Why did he have to bring it up? All the talk about Allen's arm, in the town, had died down long ago, only the occasional child running up to ask him about it. The town of Cane was small, if something got around it got around _fast. _Allen didn't shield his eyes from the ray of sun suddenly streaming against his face. He was too busy staring at Kanda, who was sitting in the town park with his head in his hands. Kanda was sitting on one of the benches near the playground and Allen watched as the young doll lifted his head to wipe his face.

Kanda was….crying?

The shock that Allen felt couldn't be described in words. Here Kanda was, the biggest jerk in the world, crying openly not even caring that anyone could walk up and see him. Allen felt a little bad though. Part of him wanted to go comfort him, but another part just wanted to stand there and watch him. No matter how creepy it made him look, Allen actually felt better keeping the distance between them. Knowing Kanda he would probably try and pretend as if he just had something in his eye if Allen confronted him. Allen let a small smirk find his lips as he ran through a scenario of Kanda denying all charges of being caught crying.

"She sure is a beauty, huh?"

Allen jumped at the sound of an old voice suddenly appearing next to him. An elderly man was standing next to him, an elderly woman standing a few feet away. Allen looked in the direction of Kanda, the one he assumed the man made him comment to.

"Uh, well…you see-"

"You look like you're in love, son. That's the look I had on my face when I first met my wife over there."

"Excuse me?"

Allen's voice was a little louder than he wanted it to be. The older man waved over at his wife, who returned to gesture just as enthusiastically. Allen looked over at Kanda who had stood up and was making his way over to the pair. Allen tried to explain to the older man that Kanda was a man and Allen was not in love with him. The older gentleman laughed.

"Love comes in all shapes and forms, son. Just make sure you take good care of him, he looks like the type to get his feelings hurt easily."

With that the older man walked over to his wife and the pair walked away, hand in hand. Allen's face felt extremely warm. Kanda placed his hand on Allen shoulder. Allen turned to look at the raven haired and bit his lip. After that conversation, Allen could certainly see some loveable qualities in Kanda's face.

"Who was that? And why are you here?"

Allen sighed and ran a hand through his white hair.

"Lala was worried about you, if it were up to me I would have just let you stay out here until you came to your senses that you have nowhere else to go but my place."

Kanda quickly removed his hand from Allen's shoulder and shoved it in his pants pocket. Allen saw Kanda visibly flinch from the comment. Maybe that was too harsh.

"N-Not that I don't care. I just meant that you might want to be alone and I would respect that."

"What if I wanted you to chase after me?"

Allen was a little taken aback by this comment. What was that supposed to mean? Did that mean what Allen _thought_ it meant? Because to Allen it sounded awfully close to Kanda admitting he liked Allen coming after him. Allen's thoughts were interrupted when Kanda reached out with both his hands and cupped Allen's cheeks. Allen felt his heart skip a beat. Kanda's face inched closer to his own. It was a painfully slow pace. Allen could feel Kanda's breath against his own lips. Allen's hands found the front of Kanda's shirt and he dug his nails into the soft fabric. Kanda chuckled a bit before, finally, placing his lips on Allen's. It was a soft, fairly quick kiss. The power behind it confused Allen. It had been years since Allen kissed anyone. And in that time, the kiss hadn't felt as loving as this one.

"Moyashi, I'm hungry."

Allen quickly stepped away from Kanda. He didn't want the doll attacking him in a public, children's park. Allen nodded his head, keeping his eyes to the ground. He was sure it wasn't the kiss that made him feel embarrassed. But he couldn't possibly be in love with Kanda. It had barely been two weeks since he met the damn guy! He knew nothing about Kanda, other than his favorite food. And that he was a controlling prick. And he also preferred to sleep on the inside of his bed, rather than near the edge. He also loved green tea. He also hated carrots, which Allen personally loved (not that Allen really has any preference over food).

Okay, so maybe Allen _did_ know a lot about Kanda.

"Moyashi? Did you hear me?"

Allen snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Kanda. He felt his face flush the second his gray eyes met with Kanda's midnight blue one's. Allen thought he was going to melt under that gaze if he stood staring any longer. Allen nodded his head and turned, heading straight for his home, trying to check and see if Kanda was following behind him.

-OO-

"Marian?"

The red haired man turned at the sound of his brother's voice. He tried his best to give a genuine smile at the broken man, but it was too hard. Marian could help but feel bad for him. He knew Mana wanted no pity, but with the way things were now, that was almost impossible.

"Where…. is Neah?"

"He left to go visit Allen. He didn't go with Klaud, he decided to go separately. He thinks she still hates him."

"That's…not true."

"Haha, I know. He can't help but be afraid of her though. And I see your speech is improving."

"Yes….thank you….for….noticing."

Marian smiled at his brother again before turning back to read the book he had in his lap. A few moments later he turned to see Mana had fallen asleep. He would stay a little longer. He wanted to be there when his brother woke up.

-OO-

"Master, these are the last few request and then you're done for the day."

Lala set down a few sheets of paper on Allen's work table and then left the room, closing the door behind her. Allen sighed and continued to work on the small doll he had in his hand. It was surprising to know just how many people wanted a handmade doll anymore. Allen didn't even realize that there were so many young girls in the town, or passing by the town, or that other young girls know outside of town that Allen could continue to run his shop and make a steady profit. Allen tried to shake that form his mind and continue to concentrate on the project he currently had in his hands. It was a small doll, but it would be a special one. A family of six had come in, wanting to get a doll for the only daughter of the family. They were poor so Allen gave them quite the discount. He felt bad for them, but also felt a little bit proud of them for this action. The fact that the entire family was willing to give up money that they needed for a week's worth of food just to get this girl something she would probably out grow in 3 or so years was amazing to him. Allen just couldn't imagine that there were people in the world that were so kind. Not after what went through in life. He had seen nothing but betrayal and lies since the day he was born.

Allen sighed and set down the doll. It's been years, now. He knew he should have gotten over it years ago, but the pain still felt fresh. How could his family just break apart like that? It wasn't fair! Why was he the only one that ended up having to suffer? He did nothing wrong! Back then he was only a child, a child mislead to believe that he was being raised in a normal loving family! He could he have known that-

"Moyashi! I called your name, like, five times!"

Allen turned to look up toward the door. He didn't even hear Kanda open the door, let alone call out to him. Allen nodded and turned his entire body to look at Kanda, and was confused by the sudden sad look on his face. Allen opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, when Kanda closed the door behind him and walked over to Allen and hugged him.

"Kanda? What's wrong?"

"_I _should be asking _you_ that, you stupid moyashi!"

Allen didn't even notice that tears were falling from his eyes until Kanda looked at him and wiped away some of the fallen streaks. Allen pushed his hand away and tried to laugh it off, saying it was nothing. Kanda reached up and grabbed Allen's face again. Allen felt that same feeling from earlier, again. He felt like he was going to melt under the heated stare Kanda was giving him. It felt so strange but at the same time it felt so, right?

No, it wasn't a question. It _did_ feel right. It felt like this is where Kanda needed to be all along. It was as if Kanda was created just for him. As if Kanda was made so Allen would forever have a love that would never hurt him, or making him cry. But instead shield him from pain and cheer him up when he was down. Allen closed his eyes in anticipation. He wanted this, he wanted Kanda. But it was strange. That feeling that was growing stronger and stronger in his chest, just felt so weird. He was like the sky before a storm and Allen really hoped he was just imagining things. Kanda leaned forward and placed his lips on Allen's. It was a quick, innocent kiss. It was like both parties were holding back for one another, so they tried again. And again. And again. Until they were gripping on to each other. Kissing and moaning and sucking at each other's mouths so harshly it seemed as if they were trying to suck the soul from one another, straight out of their bodies. Allen was the first to pull away, feeling light headed from lack of air he had received in the past few minutes. Kanda nodded and both sat there in that room. Allen sitting on a low stool and Kanda kneeling between his legs. Heavy pants and the low, very faint sound of Lala singing was all that was heard in that room. Allen started to laugh. He doubled over in laughter and Kanda was left confused.

"I can't believe this. This is seriously impossible!"

"What the hell are you talking about, moyashi?"

"I fell in love in less than twenty days! Me. _Me_! Allen _fucking_ Walker!"

Kanda was beyond confused. Was there a reason Allen found this fact so funny? And wait, what did he mean he fell in love? With who? Him? Kanda Yuu? Now _that_ was something impossible!

"Sorry to burst your bubble, moyashi, but I think you're confusing love with lust."

"I can tell the difference, thank you very much. And besides, you should be flattered. It's not often that I allow strangers into my bubble, let alone fall in love with them. This is absolute comedy right here!"

"I don't think love is funny, moyashi."

"Then you obviously have not met my family."

-OO-

"_Mana."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I know, Klaud."_

"_Mana?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_Really? Am I the father?"_

"_Yes."_

"_One night together, and we receive God's greatest gift. Human life."_

"_Yes…"_

"…_.Why are you crying?"_

"_Because I love you."_

"_I know."_

-OO-

"…a…..na…..ana!...Mana!"

Mana woke up with a cold sweat. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was that dream again. The dream, no, the memory of when he knew he made the biggest mistake of his life. The night Klaud informed him that she was pregnant with his child, he asked for her hand in marriage. Both of them knew that Mana did not love Klaud, but instead his own brother. He knew it was sick and wrong, but he thought that if he married Klaud, he would grow to love her and forget about his sick obsession with his brother. But Shakespeare said it best, absence makes the heart grow fonder. As time went on, Mana felt his heart could no longer take not telling his brother, Neah, of his true love for him. The night he called up his brother and asked to met him in the park, he told Neah of his true feelings and said he couldn't blame Neah for being disgusted with him. But Mana got the opposite response. Neah claimed that he felt the same way and the two rushed to a hotel and spent the night in each other's embraces, calling out each other's names in bliss. Both forgetting about Mana's wife and young son. They kept their love a secret, but Klaud found out anyway. Behind Mana's back she would use her son to vent out Allen of her anger and hostility toward Mana and Neah. Mana felt so horrible when he found out, but could not put all the blame on Klaud. It was he who made the decision, and the final one that resulted in his other brother, Marian, taking his son and raising him in a better (or at least less physical) environment.

"Mana! Do you hear me talking to you?"

"I'm…sorry what…..did you say?"

Mana took a deep breath. He was getting better, he knew this . But he just wished that he could get better faster. It was painful not being able to do what you use to do. But this was much better than him being in critical condition and almost dying, that's for sure. He would choose living with weak lungs over death _any_ day.

"I said, Klaud called and said she just landed in Cane and is on her way to Allen's place right now. God, I hope comes. He's so stubborn sometimes!"

"He….gets it….from his mo…ther."

-OO-

"Kanda."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Okay."

"Kanda!"

"What the fuck, Moyashi? You said something and I responded. You don't have to hit me because you don't like me answer. Just because you're small doesn't mean I will hesitate to kick your ass."

The pair was still sitting in Allen's work room, going over the events that lead up to their little make-out session a little while ago. Allen had confirmed that he loved Kanda, while Kanda insisted that what Allen felt toward him was only lust. Allen couldn't figure out why Kanda refused him. He had moments when he treated Allen so kindly. Holding his face and tracing his cheeks with his thumbs. Even resting his head on Allen shoulder and sticking his face in the space between Allen's chin and shoulder. Kanda had extremely romantic moments, but with his personality he also had shitty moments as well. Like bossing everyone around, trying to force himself on Allen, and just in general being a total dick. But Allen couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat whenever Kanda looked his way, or touched him, or even when Kanda let a small smirk appear on his face. Allen loved it all. But trying to tell that to Kanda was like trying to get a blind man to see, impossible.

"Master! You have a guest!"

Both men looked at each other then at the door. They both stood up, straightened their clothing and left the room. Lala came out from the living room and grabbed Allen's hand, dragging him from which she came. Once in the room Allen felt his body become heavy. It took all of his might not to lash out at the person he saw sitting across the room sipping at a cup of tea like she had all the time in the world. Once the woman caught Allen's eye she set her tea down and stood up, moving toward Allen with her arms stretched out.

"Bonjour! Oh I'm sorry. I'm in America now, I think I should speak anglais, right Allen?"

"I'm going to my room."

Allen retracted his hand from Lala's and turned to leave. The woman placed a hand on Allen's shoulder and told him to wait. Allen smacked her hand away from him and turned to face her.

"Don't touch me!"

"Allen, stop this! I just want to talk you about your father-"

"I'm _not_ going to see him! I've already made this clear with Cross that I wasn't going to see him! Why can't any of you get it in your heads? I want _nothing_ to do with anyone other than Cross. Unlike you he didn't abandon me!"

"Allen, please just listen to what I have to say!"

"No, you listen to what I have to say. Get the fuck out of my house and leave me alone."

With that Allen turned and walked to his room, slamming the door behind him. Lala looked up at the woman with pure confusion written all over her face. Kanda looked at the woman with guarded eyes. Abandon him? What the hell was the Moyashi talking about? The woman sniffed and brought and hand up to her eyes. Kanda rolled his eyes at the waterworks.

'_Women…'_

"Well, I will take the hint and go. Thank you for the tea, sweetheart. It was tres magnifiques!"

Lala smiled at the woman and shook the hand that was offered to her. Kanda stepped up in the woman's way as she was leaving. She tried to move around him, but Kanda followed her every way. She huffed and gave up, staring Kanda in the eyes with an aggravated and also saddened look in her gray eyes. Kanda assumed that this was the Moyashi's mother. She had blonde hair, gray eyes, and a scar on her face that Kanda was sure she knew he was staring at. Kanda clicked his tongue and opened his mouth to speak.

"Tell me what he's so pissed about, _now_."

"Oh? Are you his lover? He hasn't told you anything?"

"I'm not his lover, I just want to know."

"So you're a snooper. I was the same when I was your age. Trying to get every single detail about the one you love. But let me tell you, it's not always pretty."

"I'm sure I can handle whatever bullshit you throw at me."

-OO-

"_Mana, this is Joseph Nine's daughter, Klaud Nine."_

_A young man with brown hair and a suit (that he obviously felt uncomfortable in) was standing in front of a young woman had blonde hair and was wearing a plain blue sundress. She looked up at him with the most innocent gray eyes Mana had ever come across. The girl was absolutely stunning in every way imaginable. She had the perfect face, skin tone, body, hair, style, even her voice was alluring. And now that Mana thought about it she was talking to him and he didn't understand a word she was saying._

"_Boujour, Monsieur Mana. Ma nom est Klaud. __Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance."_

"_Uh….Bonjour?"_

_Klaud stared at him for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter, which Mana wasn't sure was suppose to be a complement. After Klaud had gotten her fit of giggles calmed down, she wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes and Mana's father began to scold her._

"_Klaud you shouldn't tease Mana like that."_

"_Je regrette! I'm sorry, Mana. I didn't mean to tease you with the whole 'I-only-speak-French' thing. But it was just too easy!" _

_Mana noticed that she had a bit of an accent, and it made her voice all the more alluring. Mana wanted to have her. Not because of that stupid ordeal with 'love-at-first-sight'. But because he would probably never come across this type of woman again. He wanted to seize the opportunity now that he had it. He was going to sleep with her one way or another. He just needed to come up with a plan._

_-OO-_

_It had been five months since Mana had first met Klaud and he had to admit that the time they spent together was a blast. He felt as if he had gotten further and further from his original goal each day he spent with Klaud. And it might have been his imagination, but she seemed to have gotten prettier along the way as well. Mana was starting to grow a bit impatient with their relationship. All he really wanted to was to release some sexual stress that he had pent up inside him, was that really too much to ask?_

"_Mana, can I ask you something?"_

"_Yes, of course."_

"_Have you ever fallen in love with a friend?"_

_Mana paused for a moment. Was she talking about him? Had she fallen for him without him noticing it? He wasn't trying to lead her on, and he would apologies if that's what she thought but damn that would ruin everything he's been working for these past few months!_

"_Because I have. I know this friend doesn't feel the same way I do. But I would like to request one thing of my friend."_

_Mana hesitated for a moment._

"_What do you request of this friend?"_

"_That he become mine for one night. I wish to only hold him once and then I will search for a new love."_

_Mana was a little shocked at the attitude she had. She was so confident and upbeat as if she knew she would have her way before she even asked. No matter how much this played well in the end for him in the end and he was going to be able to sleep with her once, no strings attached. Right now Mana could not feel any luckier, and he had a feeling that luck would stick._

"_I would like to ask that friend to meet me at my home at seven o'clock tonight and that he not be late."_

_With that, Klaud stood up, dusted off her blue jeans and headed in the direction of her home, leaving Mana to marvel at his own will._

_-OO-_

"_You're on time."_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm surprised you even showed up."_

"_Truth is, I've been wanting your body since the first day I met you."_

"…_My body?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So you've been plotting to get me into bed this whole time?"_

"_Not plotting, waiting."_

_The sound of a hard smack was heard, followed by the rushed sound of clothes being ripped off of the bodies they were on and needy grunts and moans. _

_-OO-_

"_Is she still sick? You should take her to a hospital if it's that bad."_

_With that Mana left the front steps of Klaud's home. The maid he was talking to thanked him for visiting and went back into the house to check on Klaud. When she reached the room she saw Klaud was not in the bed where she left her. She was about to call out to the girl when she heard the sound of Klaud wrenching and the sound of vomit hitting the floor. She ran over to the bed to see Klaud on her hands and knees, violently arching her back so she could throw up the little bit of food she was able to keep down. The maid did nothing but rub the girl's back and hold her hair away from her face. After Klaud was finished, the maid got her back into the bed and cleaned up the mess. _

"_Are you going to tell him?"_

"_Yes, tomorrow I'll let him know."_

"_Alright, if you need anything please call for me. I will be in the kitchen with Charles."_

_Klaud nodded and turned in her bed. She rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes. Everything would be okay. Nothing bad would happen as long as she was positive. _

_-OO-_

"_Mana."_

_Klaud called out to him in such a small voice that he almost missed it. She sounded weak, which wasn't surprising since she just got over the most terrible flu._

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you."_

_Mana smiled at Klaud. She could see the wrinkles in his face starting to form. He looked a few years older than what he really was, which was oddly funny to Klaud for some reason._

"_I know, Klaud."_

"_Mana?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

_There was a long pause. Klaud regretted her words the second they left her lips. She reached down to her stomach with trembling fingers. She lightly gripped at the small bump forming in her midsection and waited for Mana to respond._

"_Really? Am I the father?"_

"_Yes."_

"_One night together, and we receive God's greatest gift. Human life."_

"_Yes…"_

_Klaud reached up with her hands still trembling. Tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall. Klaud couldn't stop them. The suddenly just came rushing from her all at the same time. All the times she had been holding in her tears, it was being released right at this moment. _

"…_.Why are you crying?"_

"_Because I love you."_

"_I know."_

_-OO-_

_Klaud had just arrived home with her son, Allen Walker, and she was already pissed off. She walked in the door and found that her husband, Mana Walker, was not home. She had been with her son all day, and she was tired. But now instead of getting the rest she has hoped for, she had to continue taking care of her son at least until her husband returned from wherever he was. But Klaud had a feeling he was with his brother. Klaud always noticed that the two seemed oddly close and that they were a bit more affectionate with each other than Mana was with her. She looked over at where she had put Allen down to play and walked over to him. Allen had the same hair as his father. He even shared his father's face shape. Everything about the young boy looked like his father except for his eyes. He had his mother's soft, innocent eyes. _

_Eyes that Klaud refused to look into as she took a knife out from the kitchen. _

_Eyes she refused to stare into as she picked her son up and held him in her arms._

_Eyes she continued to ignore as she carved a disgusting symbol into her own sons face._

_Eyes she noticed had become over flown with tears._

_Eyes she regretted looking into when she did._

_Eyes she looked away from as she dragged her son over to the stove and turned it on. _

_Eyes she face away from as she pressed her son's arm into the fire she had made. _

_Eyes she hated because they reminded her of her own. They showed her ugliness. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but this would teach Mana a lesson. He would learn not to play with her heart ever again after this. Allen would get over it, he loved his mother. He would forgive her. _

-OO-

Kanda sat in the living room stunned at the story he had just listened to. How could a woman, no, a _mother _do that to her own child? How could she be so selfish and torture her own son that way? Kanda now understood the resentment Allen held toward his mother, and didn't blame him one bit. This woman was crazy.

"Mana came home and took Allen away from me. He called a friend he knows, that is a doctor, and asked him to come treat Allen. Allen's arm is permanently burned like that. And that scar on his face. I'm a horrible person. You hate me too now, don't you? It's hard not to hate someone who would do that to their own child."

Kanda said nothing. She had just explained all of what he was feeling in that moment and he didn't trust himself not to say something that he might regret if he opened his mouth. Klaud smiled sadly down at her hands and got up from her place on the couch, across from Kanda, and showed herself out. Lala followed after her with a sad look on her face. Kanda could tell she was going to start crying the second she left the room. He understood that feelings, he wanted to cry as well. All of the pain that one family could go through just entered his mind in that short time span and Kanda had no clue what to do with it.

Kanda stood up from his place in the living room and headed for Allen's bedroom. He was sure the Moyashi was in his bed sulking it up for everyone. He got to the door and knocked once, then twice, then a third time.

"Oi! Moyashi! Open up this damn door or I'll kick the shit down."

Almost immediately the door unlocked and was opened to show a less than amused Allen. Allen turned and left the door open for Kanda to walk in and he got back on his bed and turned to his side, facing away from Kanda. Kanda rolled his eyes, stepped in the room, and closed the door behind him. He re-locked the door and headed straight for Allen's bed and just stared at the man's back.

"You ask her, didn't you?"

"What?"

"My mom, you asked her about me, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Did you not want me to?"

"It's not that, I just…..whatever, never mind."

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. The kind that could only be filled with small talk about sports or the economy. Kanda felt a little bad. He didn't want to hurt Allen's feelings, but at the same time it was impossible to help someone if you don't know what the problem is. Kanda sighed and sat on the bed. Allen moved away from him and Kanda leaned back on the man's side. Allen grunted but moved no more. They stayed this way for a while, neither saying a word or making a move.

"Kanda….do you think I should go see him? My father, I mean."

Kanda was quiet for a moment. It was a tough question. The man did marry a woman without being in love with her, and then cheated on her with his brother. She was despicable, and he was too.

"I don't know. Do you _want_ to see him?"

"I think, but I'm scared."

"Stop whining, Moyashi! It's a yes or no question!"

Allen sat up and turned to face Kanda's back. Kanda sat up as well, not expecting the man to move so suddenly.

"Why do you have to ruin moments like this? I'm trying to spill my heart out here and you're being an ass!"

"It's who I am, and I'm not going to changed because some _Moyashi _is feeling bad."

"Fine, whatever! Just forget I even said anything!"

-OO-

The next day Allen had woken Kanda up quite early, telling him to be quiet so he wouldn't wake the others up. Allen had packed some clothing for Kanda and himself already so all they had to do was leave. Allen had made up his mind that he was in fact going to see his father. Kanda smirked and asked if it would be okay to leave Lala and Lavi alone while they were gone. Allen reminded him that Guzol was there and would handle any unsettling confrontation between the two. Kanda laughed and then yawned. He didn't understand why they had to leave so early in the morning. Allen hadn't even told him where they were going. Hell, the damn Moyashi could be sending him back to Japan and be using his father as an excuse. But Kanda didn't really think it mattered what Allen wanted to do with him. He had been feeling this tugging at his chest for the past two weeks now, and he was getting the feeling that he would do anything for Allen. He seemed special for some reason and that bothered Kanda, for he had never felt that way with anyone other than his master.

"You ready?"

Kanda's train of thought was broken at Allen's words. They had already gotten on the plane and were sitting next to each other in first class. Kanda didn't even want to know where Allen had gotten this money from. I mean being a doll maker didn't seem to pay a lot from what Kanda saw. Kanda looked over at Allen who had his eyes closed. He was shaking a bit and was biting at his bottom lip. Kanda rolled his eyes and reached down to grab one of Allen's hands in his own. Allen jumped a bit and opened his eyes. Kanda closed his own and relaxed in his seat.

"You're still scared to see him aren't you? You're scared for no reason, Moyashi. From what I've been told so far he really cares about you and didn't think what he did would hurt you so much. Yeah he was a selfish asshole, but that doesn't mean he didn't love you."

Allen said nothing but gripped Kanda's hand. Even though he didn't say it, he was very grateful to have Kanda there with him. They both sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being alone together (well, as alone as you can get on a plane). Allen took a deep breath and looked at Kanda. Kanda saw this from the corner of his eye, but didn't turn his own head to Allen. Allen huffed and turned to face forward. Whatever he had to say could wait. It's not like it was important anyway.

**A/N: **_...CHAPTER. _

_I was so stuck, but this is setting us up for Allen _finally _giving in to everyone begging him to go see Mana! Speaking of him, how did everyone like his meeting with Klaud? Was it okay? I sure as hell hope so because it took me a while to think of that whole plot section._

__blackirishawk: I'm happy you liked the chapter! Hope you liked this one as well :)

Galagza: I've noticed that as well. But they were perfect for this plot! And it also makes me sad because I loved Lala and Guzol in the show!

ivory-fanged-goddess: I loved Allen's almost rape too! But he knows he liked it~

PokerPair: Yeah, I have no clue why I made Tyki such a dick, I love him! And Lavi will have another spotlight moment next chapter! His name was mentioned, like, once this chapter so I feel bad.

**P.S.: **_As you may have noticed, all of these chapters are about 6,000 words in length so they may take a while to get out. I've been trying very hard to speed things up but I end up getting stuck, like, half way through the chapter and take a small break from it until I figure out what to write. I'm going to try a little bit harder to fix this, so please be patient with me!_


End file.
